puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eclipse (Cerulean)
Eclipse is a crew that sails the Cerulean Ocean. The crew currently flies the flag of blackstar. History of Eclipse Eclipse was founded on 24th October, 2005 by Korthuis. Since then, Eclipse has had several changes in captaincy as well as a major reorganization of its policies. The crew ranked within the cobalt top ten for several consecutive months. Public Statement This be the crew where ultimate chat boochers reside, do you have what it takes? Extended Public Statement The Dread Crew Eclipse Have ye heard of the crew "Eclipse"? We're the name that's on everyone's lips When our ships are in motion We'll conquer the ocean With our cleavers and swords at our hips written by Crimsondeath Jobbers: Welcome to our crew. We dont have many rules, but one of the most important ones is to be a good team player and think about your fellow ship mates. Slackers and/or disruptive pirates are not tolerated and will be dismissed. When in a swordfight, make sure you are teamed in 2s or 3s. If you don't know how to team, it is quite simple: Look at the game box of the opponents and you will see dots beside some of them. Each dot represents one of your crewmates. If you see an opponent with only 1 or 2 dots then you can click to team up on them. If you dont know which dot you are looking for, search for the opponents' board with the white highlighted border. Your dot will be two different colours which relate to the colours on your sword (outer ring for hilt, inner ring for handle) and will be the same until you change swords. Please note that stick-wielding is a bad idea and will hurt the whole team by allowing the enemy to use much larger attacks against you. Crew Articles #Please ask permission to board a ship smaller than a War Brig or (PTB?). #Please don't leave in battle. #Follow orders the captain of most vessels knows what they are doing. #Don't take a ship out if you don't have permission from the owner and always restock when you do take 1 out. Potential recruits: Almost anyone is welcome to join Eclipse, but ye should be aware that we will expel the disruptive pirates as quickly as they were recruited, if need be. Promotion Requirements *Pirate: Once ye are subscribed ye will earn pirate rank. Inform an officer when this is done. However, pirates are held to a higher standard than cabin persons and are expected to follow orders for the good of the ship. As a pirate ye will need to get bnaving stats up before ye will get promotion to officer. To do this ye will have to job with the navy and get all station stats up. This doesnt mean ye have to be a good bnaver or that ye have to bnav in the crew, we just want ye to know what is required and what it takes to be a bnaver. *Officer: A provisional rank granted to those in training. All prospective officers will be paired with a Senior Officer who is responsible for their development. Pirates will be promoted to officer once they have proven themselves competent and mature enough to begin their education. *Fleet Officer: This rank will be granted by the supervising SO once an officer has completed their training. Running pillages is not mandatory for FOs, but they must be fully competent in all areas of vessel handling in case it is required. For many members, this will be their final rank. *Senior Officer* Seniors must be prepared to have junior officers assigned to them for training and therefore must be both active and well-versed in all aspects of piracy. For this reason, SO rank is not 'for life' and may be removed should ye be unwilling or unable to fulfill the duties expected of ye. ---- If ye read down this far, then ye are probably the kind of pirate we want in Eclipse. Those that take the time to read and understand instructions are a rare find indeed!